When the moon rises
by JJJGirl39972
Summary: basically this a twilight story inbetween eclipse and Breaking Dawn


**When the Moon Rises**

I woke up with him laid over me; even though he's metaphorically frozen in time i could hear his deep breathing over my own thoughts. I had no recognition of the last few weeks, it was just a blur.

"Bella wake up I actually want to go outside today". Edward said in his calming yet stern way. I guess I'm just so used to not being able to go out in the bright shining sun because of him, i guess we could go outside on the island but i like just laying here without anyone on my back to get up or do anything. The time flies here and i have to go back in a week why can't he just turn me so i couldn't go back but no i have to wait until the wedding.

**Chapter 1**

For some reason the last few days have dragged unlike the last few weeks. Yesterday wasn't an eventful day more like a day of silence. He rarely talks to me at the moment. I swear he has seen a vision that Alice has had. I know this might sound awful but i really wish i was with Jacob right now. Jacob would at least talk to me if he had seen something instead of either lying about it or just no saying anything.

"Edward will you say something or write down what is wrong. Have i done something or have you seen anything lately

**He wrote:**

_Bella why do you always assume you have done something wrong. No i haven't seen anything. I just think that silence brings out more emotion than talking. Silence is pure and can mean so many things and bring out so many different actions in people. I promise I'll talk later but for now can we just embrace the silence._

I know Edward is old fashioned and acts different to everyone but this isn't my Edward. My Edward talks until I go to sleep and then just lays there in silence until the morning. That's my Edward. 

Because he wouldn't talk i decided to talk to Jacob. I went outside Edwards' ear shot. I rang Jacob but it went to voicemail so i left a message saying:

"_Hey Jacob just wanted to talk, Edward is just sat in silence like he has been for the last day or so. Has anything happened in Forks that would make him like this? Give me a call back, speak soon."_

Edward finally spoke to me. He might have only asked me what i would like to eat but that was six more words than he had said in the last 38 hours.

I responded with:

"Nothing I'm full from my lunch".

After saying that he didn't say anything for the rest of that night. I hoped he didn't think i was just saying it to be awkward. Why couldn't i have just forced myself to eat also if i had said what i wanted to eat perhaps he would've been talking to me. I went to bed with the feeling of guilt draped over me.

I tried Jacob again in the morning but it went straight to voicemail again so i left a message saying:

"_Hi Jacob, just phoning to see if your okay and too ask you why you haven't returned my calls also how's Charlie. Is there anything weird that's gone on in Forks lately that would make Edward be like this? Please ring or text me, miss you speak soon... hopefully"._

I know it sounded desperate but i would love to know the reason for Edward to be like this.

So i phoned Alice and i got voicemail with her also, which wasn't like Alice she would normally pick up just to make sure it's nothing urgent. So i left her a message saying:

"_Hi Alice, don't worry it's nothing urgent (just to reassure her) but I'm concerned about Edward. He hasn't spoken to me in days and I'm really worried about him. So i was just going to ask has anything happened in Forks or have you seen anything that he also could've seen? Let me know as soon as you know anything._

_Speak soon._

So all i had in my head that night was questions going round and round in my head but no answers from anyone. Everyone that had answers either wouldn't speak to me or was avoiding me. The nightmares i was having two years ago i started having again that night, just not as horrific or as vivid but the same layout it seemed. The last time i had them nightmares was because i had lost Edward and i thought it was for good. I guessed him not talking could've resembled him not being entirely there, but a year ago Victoria was back yet he lied and made me get out of Forks for the weekend whilst his family tried killing her. So when he didn't say anything at all it had to be bad especially when he didn't talk to be about the stupid things that we used to talk about. The worrying thing is that he seemed more frozen than usual. Last time he was like that was when he thought i had died two years ago because of this i asked him to take me home early... back to reality but for some reason he said:

"_No Bella I'm taking you home when we are supposed to go home; aren't you enjoying it here"?_

"_Of course I'm enjoying it here its paradise compared to Forks, I'm just missing everyone and I'm worried about Alice and Jake"._

His face dripped whiter than his normal paleness when i mentioned Alice's name. At that precise moment i knew something had happened to Alice. So to take his mind off it i changed the topic.

The topic i changed to was him making me a sandwich and i also asked him:

"_Apart from your reasons when i asked you earlier to take me home early why can't i go early? You're obviously not happy here with me as your company so just take me home"._

He just gave me one of them see through glares that could mean absolutely anything but you can never guess what it is that the glare means. After he had glared at me he said:

"Bella i love being with you i couldn't live without your company and the reason for me not taking you is: we haven't done everything i want to do with you here. Now no more questions please just hurry up and eat your sandwich i want to show you something".

It sounded mysterious quite like Edward so i rushed my sandwich just so my Edward and i could spend more time together. I know we've been in this beach house on the most beautiful island in Fiji together but the past few day we've been as distant as the first time our eyes. We went outside and took eight steps north and i then got told to close my eyes. So i did as i was old, he then led me in the most slow angelic way i have ever known. I was then granted permission to lift my eyelids. What was in front me was an old grave stone of a Mrs Elizabeth Mason. What he showed me was where his dear mother was buried. This had to have been one of the most precious things to Edward.

I asked Edward why his mother was buried on this remote island in Fiji. Edward said:

"_We buried her here because she said that one of her lifelong goals was to visit this small island in Fiji. So after i had gone through the newborn stage Carlisle and I buried her right in this spot"._

After that moment i felt like i had gotten to now Edward for the first time again when he spilled his life story. We went back to our petite beach house (well petite to Edward it was like a mansion to me). We just sat there whilst he rolled of certain parts of Romeo and Juliet from the top off his head. I was finally starting to enjoy his company again. I had 4 days left on that island of paradise. He started to be my Edward, the Edward only i got to see. He showed me a secret room in the beach house. It was a cream room; just a bit darker than Edwards' skin. In that room was a piano just like the one in the house that he lived in. I loved when Edward played; it's so pure and angelic just like his personality. We sat down on the piano stool. He started to play my lullaby. He made this lullaby just for me and plays it in such a perfect way that even when there is a crowd i feel like only he and I exist.

The piano room was right next to mine and his bedroom (well technically it's just mine seeing as I'm the only one that sleeps in there). Edward told me to go into the bedroom so he could've played me to sleep. If only he knew that by playing the piano in such a way that he does makes me stay up no matter how tired i am i just to listen along 


End file.
